Word of the day drabble challenge
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Prompts taken from Dictionary . com's 'word of the day'. Content and rating will vary. Chap 4 'Volant' Iruka watches Kakashi train and ends up getting some agility training of his own.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Decided I needed to work on my drabble-writing. I tend to word-vomit when I write so I thought doing something short would be good, that and my concentration is currently shot to hell and I can't focus on anything more substansial (stupid meds).

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will *Sob*

Word Of The Day Challenge

25/10/11: Mesmerize.

Verb:

1. To spellbind; fascinate.

2. To hypnotize.

3. To compel by fascination.

Kakashi knew that Iruka had never really considered himself a particularily 'handsome' man. To quote the brunette himself he was 'plain, boring and brown.' and he couldn't really understand how the infamous copy-nin could find him attractive in comparison to himself.

However the Jounin thought very differently about his lover and he tried to explain it to him at every given moment. Not that Iruka ever listened to him, far to wrapped up in his own insecurities but that was besides the point.

The two men lay in bed together sweaty and sated from a rather rigorous bout of love making, the silver-haired curled into the brunette's side and pale arm draped across the tanned stomach. He stroked along the smooth plains of flesh marvelling at how the shifted and twitched under his ministrations. Kakashi just about held back a smirk at the undignified giggle that erupted from Iruka's lips as he caressed a particularily sensitive spot and looked up into the dark eyes.

He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight.

The younger man was reclined on the pillow, dark hair splayed across the pale colored linen. His bronzed skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat that caught the thin streams of diminishing daylight, causing it to seemingly glow. But the thing that truly caught Kakashi's attention was the look of utter peace and contentment on the other man's face.

It was spellbinding.

It was...

"Mesmerizing... You're mesmerizing."

Iruka looked down at the silver-haired man ready to refute the man's words but stopped as he gazed into the miss-matched eyes. Pure love and a sincerity the brunette had never seen before shone through the startling orbs momentarily taking his breath away. Kakashi often told him how attractive he was and blah, blah, blah... And to a certain extent he did believe him. But there, in that moment, he truly felt it for the first time and it rendered him dumb.

"Iruka?"

Kakashi, disturbed by the lack of response raised an eyebrow at his lover in question but the brunette still gave no reply. Instead Iruka just wrapped his arms tightly around the Jounin giving his thanks in a silent intimate embrace.

~End~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back again. Honestly I think Dictionary[.]com must know I'm doing this because they keep giving me words that are strangely appropriate.

Warning: Slight angst.

Disclaimer: Oops I forgot didn't I. I don't own the characters, nor do I own the snippet of poetry.

30/10/2011: Thanatopsis

Noun.

1. View or contemplation of death.

2. A poem (1817) by William Cullen Bryant.

Iruka thought about death on a regular basis. As a shinobi it was a common occurance, an unfortunate by-product of the life they led and something that one learned to accept quickly lest they go mad. But accepting it didn't mean that he had to like it. The reaper had taken too many precious people from him for him to be comfortable with the fact and it pushed him to be better, stronger as to not feel that sting of loss once more.

The war had come quickly and around him there was nothing but death, good men and women laying down their lives for the greater good and for some reason he is reminded of part of a poem his father read to him when he was young.

Yet not to thine eternal resting-place

Shalt thou retire alone, nor couldst thou wish

Couch more magnificent. Thou shalt lie down

With patriarchs of the infant world—with kings,

The powerful of the earth—the wise, the good,

Fair forms, and hoary seers of ages past,

All in one mighty sepulchre.

He knows the words are meant to be comforting but they feel hollow, false and he feels his stomach churning unpleasantly in response. The lapse in concentration almost costs him dearly as a sharpened blade hurtles toward him intent on striking him down but as it is about to connect he is roughly pulled out the way and the sound of a thousand birds screechs it's way across his senses.

The Zetsu clones didn't stand a chance, charred into nothingness by the intensity of the Chidori.

Iruka looks up into blazing miss-matched eyes noting absently that the silver-haired man had not yet let go of him. In fact Kakashi was clutching him tightly to his chest, almost afraid to release him if the slight trembling of his hands was any indication.

"Please be careful Sensei, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you too."

The admission was so quiet that Iruka was sure he had imagined it but as continued to look into the blazing eyes he saw the haunted sheen lurking behind the depths. Kakashi was frightened, he had seen Iruka's impending death and it had scared him. Feeling a blush work it's way up his features he nodded solemnly at the silver-haired man.

"I will be General-Sama."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and slowly released his grip, hands resting at his side. Iruka took the initiative and linked his fingers with the pale hand and squeezed lightly, showing his understanding and acceptance. A tint of pink rose over the mask as the Jounin nodded and began to move back toward the battle.

Iruka followed his faith renewed, he may die here today but at least if he did he'd live on in the heart of one person.

~End~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So... yeah it's been a l-o-n-g time, but hopefully I'm back for the long haul. I apologise for taking my sweet ass time but well... I'll explain why I've been gone on my profile if anyone really cares enough ^_^.

Disclaimer: Still don't own *Sadface*

Word of the day challenge

09/05/2012: 

Cicatrix: 

**New tissue that forms over a wound.  
><strong>**2.**_**Botany.**_** A scar left by a fallen leaf, seed, etc.**

The cold rain plummeted from the heavens in what appeared to be an attempt the flood the world like that old story would have you believe. It came down thick and fast, making it nearly impossible for any normal person to see more than three inches in front of their face but the silver haired man preferred it this way, he didn't want anyone finding him.

He stood a silent sentinel at the stone of memories once again lost on the road of life. He cared not that he was probably making himself ill in the horrendous weather, nor did he care about the creeping numbness working his way up his legs. After all when he had failed so miserably what should he be allowed warmth or comfort?

Sasuke was gone a fallen leaf that he had been unable to grasp, swept away by the cruel winds of fate and leaving those closest to him with wounded hearts. Naruto was in the hospital recovering from his fight with the raven haired boy and Sakura was still reeling from the revelations. He bowed his head apologising to all the Uchiha's that he had failed by letting the boy go, the last hope for their clan lost on a dark path. He apologised to his Sensei for letting his son go on what was essentially a suicide mission and he apologised to the third for failing to be the mentor Hiruzen had thought him to be.

Kakashi was so lost in his remorse that he failed to notice a person approach through the deluge.

The hooded figure approached silently but not unnoticeable and quickly pulled out an umbrella from the depths of his cloak opening it and positioning it over the Jounin's head. Disturbed by the sudden lack of coldness Kakashi spun around, kunai palmed in his frozen hand and eyes narrowed dangerously.

The figure didn't even flinch and tilted their head up so that their face was visible in the dim light. Deep brown eyes stared back at Kakashi's, radiating warmth and understanding.

"You can put the kunai away Kakashi-san, I mean you no harm."

Hesitantly Kakashi withdrew the knife and turned back to face the stone, blatantly ignoring the teacher stood behind him. The brunette sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on the silver haired mans shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Kakashi-san, no matter what you think."

It took a moment for the words to sink in: so far the teacher had been the only one brave enough to confront him with what had happened and surprisingly he felt his heart lift a little.

Someone believed it wasn't his fault.

He turned and faced Iruka, hair sopping wet and sagging in his face and felt a sudden warmth bloom in his chest.

"Thank you Iruka-san. That means a lot."

The small blush crossing the tanned features was all Kakashi needed to see and deep inside his heart the large wound began to heal.

~End~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Back again with more drabble-randomness yay!

Disclaimer: Not mine... But I can dream. *Sighs dreamily*

Volant

18/06/2012:

**Volant**** \VOH-luhnt\ , **_**adjective**_**:  
><strong>**1.**** Moving lightly; nimble.  
><strong>**2.**** Engaged in or having the power of flight.**

Iruka loved watching Kakashi train; to him it was like watching poetry in motion the fluidness of his movements making him seem more like a force of nature than a mere human. He watched as the silver-haired man picked up his blade once more and began the intricate dance like movements, the metal catching the rays of the early morning sun. The brunette watched utterly mesmerised as Kakashi swung the blade the arc seeming to create a wing of light behind the man and Iruka wondered how anyone could make such a thing look so effortless.

Apparently sensing the other mans presence Kakashi stopped and turned to face Iruka a cheeky look in his mis-matched eyes. Then without saying so much as a word he darted off through the trees leaving a thoroughly confused Iruka behind.

He was only confused for a second as he felt a movement behind him and the softly muttered.

"You're it."

Now understanding the game for what it was Iruka smiled to himself and leapt into the trees intent on chasing down his erstwhile lover. The two men leapt through the boughs and branches, laughing and playing like children dancing on the back of the wind like birds flying high above the world. For the first time in a long, long time the brunette felt free and that was the greatest high of all, lifting his feet from the ground with a nimbleness he'd been unaware of possessing. Beside him he heard Kakashi laugh and flash through the trees alongside him.

Iruka smirked and dove to the left in an attempt to catch hold of the Jounin but the silver-haired man just dodged swinging up on a tree branch like a monkey.

"Come now Iruka, you can do better than that can't you?" He teased, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree branch.

Below him the brunette smirked knowing that the Jounin's cocky attitude had once again caused him to underestimate him. There was a flicker in the shadows behind Kakashi and in a flash Kakashi had been tackled from behind by what was assumed to be a clone, causing them both to fall the short distance to the ground.

They landed heavily, both slightly winded from the impact and grinned at one another Iruka's arms wound tightly around the silver-haired mans waist.

"I win."

A throaty chuckle erupted from Kakashi and he nodded unable to deny the simple truth.

"Yeah you do, the grand prize."

The Jounin adjusted their position and pulled down his mask leaning forward and pressing his lips to the other mans.

And at that moment Iruka truly felt like he was flying.

~End~

A/N: OMG SOOOOO cheesy *Facedesk* But kinda cute I suppose lol. Reviews shall be showered with virtual cookies and Glomps. XD


End file.
